1. Technical Field
Embodiments generally relate to virtualization technology (VT). More particularly, embodiments relate to fine grained power management in virtualized mobile platforms.
2. Discussion
As the popularity of mobile phones increases, the complexity and functionality of these devices may also increase. For example, a given mobile platform might no longer be limited to a single operating system (OS) and could support diverse usage models such as web browsing and telecommunications. While virtualization of devices with multiple operating systems may make it easier for phone vendors, software and service providers to provision the devices in customized ways, a number of challenges remain. For example, power management decisions that are relevant within a single OS may not be relevant or accurate considering a VM (virtual machine)-based device as a whole, since there can be conflicting power management requests/decisions from different operating systems.